The purpose of this 2-year competitive renewal grant is to complete the quality control monitoring of the Interpesonal Psychotherapy (IPT) condition for the Treatment of Depression Collaborative Research Program, and to analyze the therapist assessment data from the training and treatment phases of the study. The main focus of the data analysis will be to test the validity of the overall IPT training and assessment procedures.